Só pro meu prazer
by Chi Dieh
Summary: Gina: uma mulher possessiva, desconfiada.


Só pro meu prazer Não fala nada, deixa tudo assim por mim 

**_Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim_**

**_É tudo real nas minhas mentiras_**

**_E assim não faz mal_**

**_E assim não me faz mal, não_**

- Não diga nada! Quer ir embora? Vai. Eu não me importo. – Ela dava de ombros e virava as costas pra ele.

- Mas. Eu não te mereço. Você é muito boa. Seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa de ruim… Você sabe, meu prazer é ver os outros sofrerem. Nada me importa. Além de você. – Ele não queria ir embora. Mas ela dizia não ligar pra nada.****

- Pode ir embora Malfoy. Você não está conseguindo me fazer sofrer. – Ela estava quase chorando, mas ela já o conhecia, se tudo desse certo ele não iria. – Você não está conseguindo nada aqui. – A voz dela estava começando a ficar embargada.****

- Eu... – Ele ia começar a falar mas ele sabia que não deveria dizer aquilo. Engoliu a frase. Uma dor muito forte apunhalou seu coração.****

- Você...? – Ela queria ouvir aquilo desde do dia em que ela notou o sentimento que nutria por ele. Foi tudo tão estranho. Tão proibido. – Já faz 3 anos. Me diz isso que eu quero ouvir. – Ela começou a implorar.****

- Eu não posso. – Ele se virou para a porta. Os passos dele estavam se distanciando, ela estava perdendo aquilo que mais amava. ****

- Malfoy! – Ela gritou correndo atrás dele. – Uma última noite. Deixe-me tirar minha roupa pra você. Uma noite. ****

- Um dia. – ele pediu vendo o desespero dela. Ela se abraçou ao pescoço dele. ****

- Me beije. – A voz dela soava como música ao ouvido dele. Cada pedido seria uma ordem. Aquela noite ele seria o príncipe que ele estava muito longe de ser. Ele juntou os lábios aos dela. Com carinho, mas desejoso. Com medo porém seguro do que queria. Se entregaram de forma lenta. Doce. ****

Ele a pegou no colo com todo o cuidado que podia, sem tirar os próprios lábios de perto dos dela.

**_Noite e dia se completam_**

**_No nosso amor e ódio eternos_**

**Eu te imagino, eu te conserto**

**_Eu faço a cena que eu quiser_**

**_Eu tiro a roupa pra voc_**

**_Minha maior ficção de amor_**

**_E eu te recriei_**

**_Só pro meu prazer_**

**_Só pro meu prazer_**

Ele a deitou na cama com muito cuidado. Ainda sem desgrudar os lábios. Mas ela o fez fazendo com que ele ficasse desgostoso. Ela notando a revolta dele disse em poucas palavras.

- Eu tiro a roupa pra você. – Ele sorriu contrariado e ela foi pra frente da cama. Tirando a blusa branca de cetim que ela usava. Abriu o zíper da calça preta, abrindo o botão, tudo de forma lenta, que enlouquecia o loiro de forma que ela nunca poderia imaginar. Ela sentou na ponta da cama e começou a tirar a sandália. Primeiro ela tirou um pé e depois soltou o cabelo. Tirou o outro pé da sandália e abriu o sutiã. Mas de costas pra ele. Tirou a calça e pôs o roupão de ceda.

- Hei! – Ele chamou atenção contrariado.

- Não quer terminar de fazer o trabalho? – Ela perguntou com água nos olhos. Ele Foi até ela e limpou as lágrimas que haviam caído com os dedos. Seus olhar passava que ele não entendia o porquê dela estar chorando. – Saudades. Saudades de você. – E a cada palavra pronunciada mais lágrimas caiam. Ele fez menção de dizer alguma coisa mas ela impediu pondo o dedo indicador dela na frente dos lábios dele. – Não estrague esse momento com palavras. Nada vai mudar. Só me ame. – Ela pediu já não se importando com as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. ****

Ele a levou pra cama com cuidado. A beijava e o sabor do beijo já era mudado com o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Depois de ele abrir o roupão dela em diante. Foi tudo perfeito. Era a primeira e a última noite deles. Mas depois vinha o dia. Veio o dia. A claridade passava pela cortina branca com facilidade. Banhavam os amantes abraçados na cama de forma doce. Draco acordou e se mexeu um pouco na cama fazendo com que sua amante também acordasse.

- Você já ia embora sem me dizer nada? – Ela começou com a sua cena. Se tudo desse certo, ele nunca mais iria embora. Mas sua voz saiu muito mais rude do que o esperado.

- Eu não ia embora, eu só acordei. – Ele ainda caia no jogo dela.

- Você ia, você ia. Você já teve sua última noite. Agora pode ir embora. VAI! – Ela gritou e começou a chorar. Virou de costas pra ele na cama.

- Virginia... – Era um sussurro doce. – O que? Ruivinha, o que? – Ela não perguntou nada. Levantou e foi para o banheiro. A água quente da banheira encharcava seu corpo junto com suas lágrimas. Ela sempre que começava essas cenas com Draco acabava magoando a si própria e fazendo com que ele ficasse confuso. Ele não sabia se ela o amava ou era tudo uma loucura. E todas as vezes que ela fazia esse tipo de coisa... Ele sempre, sempre agia diferente do que ela esperava. E eram sempre atitudes maravilhosas. De pessoa que ama, que entende. Ela no momento estava se odiando. Pois ele a amava tanto e demonstrava isso o tempo todo. Ela pelo contrário, só fazia gritar, brigar, discutir. Ela terminou o banho pronta a pedir desculpas. Se ele fosse, ela sabia que ele voltaria. Entrou no quarto esperando que ele estivesse na cama ainda. Mas a única coisa que ela encontrou foi um bilhete.

"Perdão por te fazer sofrer. Por não saber demonstrar tudo que sinto e por não respeitar seus sentimentos. Por insistir em não te ferir sem perceber que cada desculpa só te faz sofrer mais. Que são desculpas de um homem covarde. Que esconde o próprio medo atrás da arrogância e dizendo que gosta de ver os outros sofrerem. É tudo mentira Virginia, eu não gosto de ver ninguém sofrendo, muito menos você. Porque eu sei que nunca lhe disse. Mas, Eu te amo! Você foi à única coisa que me fez sorrir desde que me entendo por gente. Sorrir com sinceridade, sozinho. Só de lembrar do seu perfume, dos seus beijos. Dos seus carinhos. Das suas declarações. Perdão por não saber retribuir, por fazer com que você deixasse cair lágrimas das quais você não se orgulha. Lágrimas de tristeza. Perdão.

_Sempre seu, _

_Draco Malfoy."_

Gina chorava em cima da carta. Ele estava totalmente errado. Tudo que estava escrito ali era inverso, ele que demonstrava todo o amor que sentia por ela e ela que não sabia retribuir. E ele ainda era simples a ponto de se humilhar e ela não, sempre o acusando de tudo.

**Não vem agora com essas insinuações** **Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal**

**_Será que você não é nada do que eu penso_**

**_Também se não for, não me faz mal, não_**

**_Não me faz mal, não_**

Ela vestiu uma roupa e saiu correndo como louca do apartamento. Ele morava do outro lado da cidade. Mas ela podia aparatar perto. A guerra já tinha acabado. Não era mais perigoso. Ela aparatou no banheiro feminino do primeiro andar. Ela sabia que o apartamento dele era protegido por feitiços _anti-aparatação_. Leva costumava subir até ao apartamento dele pela escada, mas ela estava com pressa. Pegou o elevador e a cada parada que ele dava e ela dizia estar subindo sua irritação aumentava junto com a sua ansiedade. Chegando até o apartamento dele sua mão tremia enquanto apertava a campanhia. Ela ouviu passos e quando ele abriu a porta ela entrou sem pedir licença.

- Virginia. – Ele estava surpreso.

- Me perdoa. Eu só estava fazendo cena... E eu extrapolei. Passei da linha, perdi o controle. – Ela chorava e Draco estava sem reação. – Eu não sabia mais como agir. Eu tinha um medo de te perder. De que você fosse embora. Que você ainda fosse aquele homem que quase me matou no meio da guerra. – Ela parecia que ia cair.

- O que? O que, Virginia? – Ele repetiu a pergunta com lágrimas no olhos.

- O que o que? – ela finalmente perguntou.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra provar a você que... eu te amo.

- Me beija.

**_Noite e dia se completam_**

**_No nosso amor e ódio eternos_**

**Eu te imagino, eu te conserto**

**_Eu faço a cena que eu quiser_**

Eu tiro a roupa pra você 

**_Minha maior ficção de amor_**

**_E eu te recriei_**

**_Só pro meu prazer_**

N.A.: Eu sei que tah curtinha, mas eu estava ouvindo o cd que minha cunhada deu ao meu irmão, ouvi essa música e achei perfeita... E escrevi. Achei que está bem light. Beijos.. E se gostar deixa review, se não gostar... deixa tb!! =)


End file.
